


My Arms Will Hold You

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to trust, Sickfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: There are side effects to coming down with a cold, and a relationship being tested is one of them.-or-Robbie and Daisy learning how to communicate and take care of each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/gifts).



> Thank you blacksatinpointeshoes for the prompt on Tumblr! You wanted a Quakerider sick fic, and I decided to be #TeamTooMuch and run with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Please, check out the series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/845211)
> 
>  

“Son of a bitch!” Robbie Reyes swore, looking up at the ominous clouds rolling across the horizon. So much for the forecast of sunshine and blue skies.

He’d joined S.H.I.E.L.D full time now that Gabe was at Stanford, and while he loved it, he felt like the proverbial fish out of water whenever Daisy left on missions without him.

Ride the Metro and walk to work, Daisy had suggested, do new things. And he’d listened because while he’d lived in the same house for his entire life, she’d constantly moved around.

But then in a matter of moments, his day disintegrated.

He’d stepped out into the street and landed right into a cold, murky puddle. His Vans may be ‘retro skater-boi’ like Daisy teased, but they sure as hell weren’t waterproof. But thankfully his jacket was because moments later a car zoomed by, splashing him, leaving beads of brown droplets down the white design.

He sighed and was hurrying through pedestrians, when a lightning bolt streaked across the sky, followed by a growl of thunder.

“Is it gonna rain right _now?”_ Robbie muttered. The torrential downpour that soaked him to the bone answered that question.

It was only 7:00 am, this was going to be a long-ass day.

By 7:15 am, he’d dried off as best as he could, but was still freezing in his damp clothes. Shivering, he went to the break room.

By 7:20 am, he was biting back a curse, because the lone coffee machine on his floor was down and he didn’t have clearance for the other areas. Robbie breathed deeply, counting to ten, then squared his shoulders. No problem, he could do S.H.I.E.L.D a solid and fix the damned thing, and sure enough, he got the green light blinking again. Except when he opened the cupboard, they were out of fucking coffee _and_ filters.

“Come on!” Robbie exclaimed, slamming it shut. There were colorful tins of tea, stocked by Jemma, but he wasn’t in the mood to experiment.

By 7:30 am he called Daisy.

She was returning later that morning, maybe they could meet when she got in. That would be something to look forward to.

“Hey babe!” she sounded so bubbly, Robbie forgot about being cold and cranky. “It’s Tuesday remember? We’re refueling after touchdown and then heading to check out West Coast Inhumans.” Someone was asking her a question in the background and she responded sharply.

“But _I’m_ here now,” Robbie said.

“You weren’t the only enhanced person I oversaw,” Daisy laughed. “What, you thought I was making up all those missions to LA just for you?”

Now, Daisy Louise Johnson was lying through her teeth, because yes, she exaggerated the possibility of Inhuman sightings in the area, so she could go pop in on Robbie.

“California is on the coast, with all that fish. It’s science!” she’d explain, hoping no one would pick up that other coastal states didn’t have such an upsurge in Inhuman activity.

“But why can’t I see you before you leave?” Robbie asked, a whining note creeping in. “I think I’m coming down with something. It’s so cold.” He was starting to feel light-headed, too. Maybe he should suck it up and drink some tea.

“Aww, is the Ghost Rider missing his girlfriend?” Daisy teased. “Go light your head on fire to warm up. I’ll do the rest when I come back tomorrow.” And she hung up, oblivious to his worry.

Robbie exhaled. It was only one extra day, he needed to man up, and not be so needy. Daisy lived and breathed S.H.I.E.L.D and everything it stood for. He shouldn’t be a selfish asshole and want her with him all the time.

He just missed her so fucking much.

She was more than just his girlfriend, she was his beating heart. No matter how often she left for work, the pain felt like the first time but he always hid it, not wanting to burden her. Why wasn’t he used to it by now?

He shook away the melancholy. Just as well she wasn’t there, he wouldn’t want her to get sick too.

He trudged back into the break room and desperate for something warm, he rifled through Jemma’s stash and picked up a dainty tin of English Breakfast tea. She drank it often and he trusted her taste.

He found the Raiders mug Daisy bought him and unwrapping a tea bag, he fixed his cup, somehow comforted by the wisps of steam. He let it steep for a bit and then he sugared it well, adding a splash of cream as he saw Fitz do. Steeling himself, he gingerly sipped it.

“Not bad,” Robbie admitted, sitting down.

Here he was, in a new time zone because he took a chance with his new love, drinking _tea_ because he trusted his new friends. Not bad at all.

It was 7:45 am when the world went dark, and he passed out.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**S.H.I.E.L.D’s Medical Wing**

_Later that day_

“It’s okay. I know you have to go,” Robbie was trying to reassure Daisy and keep his eyes open. “Just promise me you’ll come back?”

“And miss getting to boss you around?” she returned brightly, hiding her worry. “Of course, I’ll be back!” But he didn’t smile like she’d wanted. His eyes were glassy, and they drifted shut.

“Robbie?” she shook him, wondering for the hundredth time if she should stay.

“Don’t miss the plane,” Robbie’s voice was so low, she had to strain to hear. “Bring me back something?” And he fell asleep, while Daisy stared. His breathing was labored, and though the Attending on duty said Robbie was fine, the diagnosis of pneumonia didn’t ease her mind. He had the freaking Ghost Rider, why the hell was he even getting sick?

Ever since that explosion on the Quinjet, he hadn’t been the same.

She threaded her hand with his, absently noticing scrapes on his knuckles and fingers while replaying his words.

_Promise me you’ll come back._

_Bring me back something._

She kissed his cuts, and rubbed her cheek on the back of his hand, closing her eyes.

Whenever the lucky kids got chosen at St. Agnes, she’d help them pack, and wave them goodbye, while secretly wishing that they’d remember her and visit.

But no one ever came back, and she always wondered if anyone ever truly liked her.

She stayed at St. Agnes, growing older and a little bit harder, but always looking out for the little ones.

Always getting attached to their laughter as she goofed off to make them smile, and their soft hugs when they were scared at night. And always wondering what was wrong with her when no one ever came back.

Daisy’s eyes were wet, and she couldn’t swallow.

Memories long buried were returning; of leaving with families only to be returned like a misplaced parcel. Of wishing and hoping and praying that she could be good enough.

Coulson told her that S.H.I.E.L.D had a hand in this, but maybe no one really wanted her?

She was crying now, taking deep breaths, wanting to be as quiet as possible.

Robbie stirred, clutching her hand. When he opened his eyes, focusing on her, she immediately stopped crying, hastily drying her face.

“Hey!” she chirped. “Need anything? Water?”

Robbie gazed at her steadily. His chest and head hurt, but that was nothing compared to hearing Daisy cry and not being able to help.

She did that a lot, crying when she thought he was sleeping, and like a coward, he’d let her be, thinking she needed space.

He didn’t deserve one bit of her, and in a way, that knowledge was a barrier between them, because he always expected her to realize she could do better than a high school dropout riding with a Vengeance demon for all of eternity.

He didn’t talk about it, because he knew she’d make it her life’s mission to help him, when S.H.I.E.L.D needed her more.

But sometimes, when she seemed so desolate, so sad, when she thought no one was looking, he wondered if he could be enough.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He was tossing now, feeling hot and cold at the same time, needing to talk but not able to form the words. His last thought before sleep claimed him again, was that he should’ve told her he loved her.

“Daisy! We have to go,” a sharp voice interrupted. It was Yo-yo, who hated being late.

“I’m staying, Robbie needs me.” Daisy's voice was raspy.

“Okay. I’ll cover for you,” Yo-yo said, giving her a quick hug. And her mischievous smile promised she’d do her best.

“Oh my God, thank you!” Daisy hugged her friend back. “Do you have the updated file with the names and…”

“Of course, I do,” Yo-yo was already walking away. “Take care of your man, I got it covered.” And in a flash, she was gone.

Daisy turned back to Robbie, pulling up a chair. He was only under observation, and his meds would be wearing off in a couple hours, and then she could take him home. 

Maybe she could make a hot pot for dinner?

She yawned, and getting comfortable in her chair, she grasped Robbie’s hand, promptly falling asleep.

~

Robbie’s palm was clammy and burning up when he awoke, making him wonder for a split second if he was in battle with his flaming chain.

He exhaled when he saw Daisy, clutching his hand, while adorably asleep.

“Did I sleep through an entire day and night?” He fumbled for his phone. A quick glance told him it had only been a few hours which meant she never left for her West Coast assignment.

“Hey,” she was stirring now. “You’re up.”

“How come you’re here?” he asked, taking in her rumpled clothes and hair. Did she even get a chance to eat or change? “You should be gone by now.”

“Yo-yo’s covering for me, thankfully” Daisy got up and went to his side, stroking his face. “You’re more important than field work.”

“But I’m fine now, I just needed rest,” Robbie said, alarmed she might get in trouble. “Your job is important, I have the Rider to help me.”

“Oh really?” Daisy dropped her hand. “And where was your boy when you blacked out in the break room?”

“I don’t know, Dais,” Robbie laid back down. “But you shouldn’t blow off work for me. You’ve already missed so much, and I don’t want…”

“I’ll let the nurses station know you’re up, and get us a ride home,” she interrupted and without waiting for an answer, she stalked out his room.

“Nice to see you too, after a week away,” she muttered, letting the door slam behind her.

Robbie felt himself healing, just like he told Daisy. And the better he became, the larger the worry that something wasn’t right, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Dammit,” he exhaled, thinking back to their conversations.

He hadn’t told her that he loved her that day, but neither did she tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

A rookie S.H.I.E.L.D agent drove them home and the ride was painfully silent.

Robbie feigned being asleep, to Daisy’s annoyance. How stupid did he think she was? She toyed with the idea of quaking him awake, just to see his expression and make him talk, but then decided against it.

Acting out to get someone to pay her attention?

You don’t do that anymore, she scolded herself, scooting away from him.

She glanced back at Robbie, to see if he’d noticed she’d moved, and sure enough, he was somehow scowling even though he was supposedly asleep.

“Ugh,” she muttered, shutting her eyes. Two could play that game.

When they got home, she headed straight for the shower, seething.This was what Robbie did best; he held everything in and shut her out.

They’d met because she tracked him down. She was the one who badgered him to work with her to find out about Momentum Energy Labs. He started consulting for S.H.I.E.L.D because she talked him into it. Hell, their relationship only began because of her pushing and prodding for more, not taking no for an answer.

And wasn’t she the one that said _I love you_ first?

A surge of bitterness left her breathless.

After her shower, she hunted for something to wear, slamming drawers and angrily rifling through her closet. Did he rearrange her stuff while she was gone? Her anger receded when she realized how much tidier he’d kept everything. All her work clothes were washed and pressed – the idea of paying for professional cleaners horrified Robbie- and her home clothes were neatly folded, and apparently in some semblance of order.

“Get your shit together,” she chided herself.

She was getting too emotional lately, replaying memories best left forgotten and getting mad at Robbie when she knew from the start how reticent he was. She finished dressing, deciding maybe they could salvage the rest of the evening, no use worrying about what couldn’t be changed.

“I’m starving,” she announced and plopped on the couch in the living room, pretending like nothing was wrong. “Wanna order take out?” She picked up their binder of take-out menus and rifled through them.

“I hope you don’t get in trouble because of me,” Robbie said. He was in the kitchen staring at their coffee maker like it contained life’s secrets. He’d been ruminating about the day. Daisy had been in a mood since the infirmary and he didn’t know what was bothering her. Was she upset she had to stay?

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied absently. “So Chinese? Or maybe Indian? I’m feeling for some tikka masala.” And she quietly willed him to just drop the subject.

She wouldn’t look at him, just kept staring at those stupid takeout menus and Robbie was seized with a fear that she didn’t want him around. That she wished she was on that plane to the other side of the country.

“Are you happy, Daisy?” he asked, needing to know. “Am I weighing you down?”

“Weighing me down?” Daisy looked up. “What are you talking about?”

“Everything that I have ever done,” Robbie inhaled and turned away. “It’s been you.” He blinked rapidly. “I would probably still be in Hillrock Heights if I hadn’t met you.” His back was to her now, as he tried to compose himself.

Daisy stared at the back of his head, his dark hair gleaming under the new track lights he’d just installed a few weeks ago.

“Yeah but the traffic’s better here,” she said, breezily. “And when you end up killing people, it’s legal now.”

Robbie turned around and gave her the look. The one that said this was serious and not the time to joke.

“Okay fine,” she quirked a smile. “D.C traffic sucks just as bad.”

Robbie sighed. This was Daisy, keeping things light when shadows loomed.

“You pull me forward,” Robbie knew he had to be honest. “What if I’m holding you back? What if you could be further along at S.H.I.E.L.D?” Robbie already knew the answer.

After the explosion on the Quinjet, she’d lightened her workload to help him, with key operations going to others. Then when he moved to the East Coast, she did it again to help him adjust. Except it took two sometimes three agents to be as effective as Quake, so he wasn’t just disrupting her, but S.H.I.E.L.D and the public they protected.

What had he ever given in return?

“I don’t deserve you,” he confessed. "Sometimes I think you’d be better off without me.” There. He said it. His fear was laid out for her to scrutinize.

She was always giving and giving, always with a smile, never asking for anything in return. Like now, as she was listening to him whine when she was hungry and had jet lag. He cleared his throat.

“You must be tired,” he apologized. “I can get food if you want to rest.” He busied himself making some coffee. It was cinnamon spiced and she’d bought it for Gabe as part of his monthly care package, but then got some more for them.

She loved his brother like he was her own, and it was one of the many reasons why he’d always love her.

He looked back to ask if she wanted a cup, only to see she was clutching a takeout menu and all the color drained from her face.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Daisy’s lips trembled but her voice was even and carried through the space.

“Huh?” Robbie was genuinely confused.

She stumbled up. One of the throw pillows she’d picked up in an open-air market in Mexico fell to the ground and she stepped over it as she faced him directly.

“I said, _are you breaking up with me?”_ She repeated, louder, her voice wobbling.

Robbie placed the coffee cup he’d just gotten down, unsure of the turn of conversation.

“Do you _want_ me to break up with you?” he asked, panic washing over him. They couldn’t ‘break up’…she was part of him, that would be like him breaking himself.

A low rumble interrupted his thoughts as the chairs and table started rattling, and his coffee mug vibrated off the counter and shattered. Robbie’s jaw dropped….was that Daisy?

“If you have something to say, fucking _say it_ and don’t be a coward,” she was stomping over to get her jacket. “But don’t give me that ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit.” Her face crumpled and she grabbed her gauntlets and snapped them on.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Robbie stuttered, alarmed. “What’s happening?”

She ignored him storming out the house.

“Where are you going?” he called out; the door slammed shut in reply.

“Fuck,” Robbie groaned.

Daisy’s phone was still on the kitchen counter, so he couldn’t call. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his jacket and keys, then rushed to the Hell Charger. She most likely was heading to work, if she had her gauntlets. He was hastily opening the car door when he felt heat through his leather gloves. Puzzled, he inspected his vehicle.

Not only was his car engulfed in licks of hellfire, it was fucking vibrating.

And he thought this morning was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out blacksatinpointeshoes here on Ao3, @thoughtsbubble on Tumblr, she is the absolute best!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie made out a huddled figure in the backseat of the Hell Charger; it was Daisy hugging herself and shivering. He scrambled in and enveloped her in a tight hug. And that’s when instinct took over and he had to transform into the Ghost Rider because she rocked him with a large quake.

The car doors automatically slammed shut as the Ghost Rider absorbed Daisy’s vibrations, roaring at the unexpected attack and the pain from Robbie’s anguish pounding in its brain.

It savagely pushed away Robbie’s emotions.

This would be a challenge, Ghost Rider mused. Burning souls was as natural as a human breathing. But timing accelerated regeneration to the nanosecond so Robbie’s body wouldn’t be harmed was another matter entirely.

They were lucky, these two. Hellfire should have already incinerated her, and if Robbie had transformed moments later, the magnitude of her assault would’ve crushed his bones.

And just as the Ghost Rider’s voice was a shadow in Robbie’s mind, so was Robbie’s voice in his.

_Please make sure she’s okay. I’ll do anything. Please!_

**Be calm.**

Robbie’s worry was pointless. And while Daisy Johnson was many things- a distraction, competition, a threat- she _was_ also smart. She knew the Hell Charger would protect her from herself.

Because in trying to release steam from her emotions, the valve holding it in exploded and now she was drowning in all the repressed sadness and fears she’d been hiding.

 _I need to hold her. And talk to her._ Robbie’s voice was insistent, and the Ghost Rider weighed options as another massive quake hit. Maybe with a hard enough blow, he could render her unconscious…?

 _Don’t lay a finger on her._ Robbie was icy, and the Rider approved his decisiveness.

**Then we ride it out.**

_Ghost Rider riding it out, huh?_ Robbie’s voice held a glimmer of amusement.

The Ghost Rider ignored it. Her foolish love of puns had already rubbed off on Robbie Reyes, and it was pitiful. Pitiful and useless.

 _Keeps me sane with you in my head._ Robbie’s voice was easy, and the Rider had a flash of insight that Robbie probably _would_ be going insane by now if it wasn’t for the happiness the woman brought him. And losing the best human host in this millennium would _definitely_ be useless.

 _Glad my mental health’s a priority,_ Robbie chimed in.

 **Your priority should be your woman not killing you,** the Ghost Rider retorted.

Time passed as the Rider absorbed quake after quake. How long had it been since he’d stood side by side with his brethren? This would be good practice should they meet in battle.

He peered into Daisy’s soul, seeing the pain filled cavernous depths that she’d sealed away, places she’d forgotten. But this was taking longer than anticipated, and the energy from the hellfire protecting the Charger was leaking into the atmosphere; they would need to move.

 **Your whim might prove useful,** the Rider admitted. It had scoffed when Robbie reserved that surprise trip for the woman. Humans in love were foolish; a getaway was just another form of running away. But the open space at the seaside would be perfect, where Reyes could easily release the Hell Charger’s pent-up energy.

**Can you take us there?**

And for the first time in a long time, the Rider asked rather than commanded, and Robbie agreed without complaint.

~

It had been ages since Robbie used the Hell Charger as a teleportation Hub.

Hopefully he didn’t go to another continent like the last time, Daisy would have his ass. He glanced over at her in the backseat. Thankfully she was sleeping peacefully, but he was worried at how pale she looked. She’d expended massive amounts of energy, and that coupled with her jetlag and hunger from earlier, she would be out for a while.

“I got you, girl,” he promised in the rear-view mirror.

Moments later, he’d ported them a few hours north, to a quaint seaside town, which was reviewed as a perfect escape for lovers.

The good news was that he got the Hell Charger right in front of the bed and breakfast he’d booked. The bad news was their reservation wasn’t until that weekend when Daisy was scheduled off, and since it was nearing midnight, the place was closed.

Overhead, an owl hooted in judgment.

Robbie exhaled and looked at Daisy, curled up under his jacket, then at the clock on his dashboard. It was 11:34pm.

“It’s not over,” he declared, getting out the car, and slamming the door.

A bracing sea breeze and the biting scent of saltwater greeted him, and it somehow gentled his mood. Daisy would love this, he was sure, and didn’t they love each other? Everything would be okay.

He gazed at the imposing Victorian house in the distance and made up his mind.

It was time to salvage this day from hell.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @criticalabuse for your support *hugs* and my wonderful beta Alina, who is challenging me to be a better writer. I sincerely appreciate your time!
> 
> @thoughtsbubbles, you're the best, thank you for inspiring this fic!


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy stirred, crying out.

Footsteps sounded, and strong arms enveloped her, holding her close.

“You’re safe,” a voice murmured. It was Robbie, thank God.

“Everything hurts,” Daisy moaned. She tried to turn but her muscles wouldn’t cooperate.

“I know. I got you.”

Robbie’s low voice was near her ear, and she creaked an eye open. It was nighttime as far as she could tell, and she was in a gigantic canopied bed piled high with pillows. 

Moonlight came through the windows and illuminated antique furnishings and elaborate wallpaper that looked straight from another century.

She jerked up. “Did we travel back in time?”

Robbie laughed softly and climbed into bed with her. “No, _mi amor.”_ He kissed her hair and hugged her tightly.

“What happened?” 

Robbie didn’t answer, as he considered her question, stroking her hair. She nestled in him, as memories resurfaced.

“Oh my god,” Daisy buried her face in his chest. “You broke up with me and I think I had a quake tantrum in your car.”

“We had a misunderstanding,” Robbie corrected, pressing his cheek against hers. “Here, drink this so you can take some medicine.”

And reaching on the end table, he picked up a formal crystal cut goblet that perplexingly had a red and white striped straw. 

“Fruit smoothie, no milk. Drink.” Robbie told her firmly, bringing the straw to her lips. “I got this from the kitchen.”

Exhausted, Daisy did as she was bidden, relaxing on Robbie.

“Where are we?” she asked, sleepily. “And why do you have a medkit?”

“Bed and breakfast at the seaside. And Jemma gave me three when we moved in. Here’s a painkiller.”

“Did you take your medicine?” Daisy asked as she accepted them.

“I don't need to, I'm-”

“You have pneumonia,” Daisy glared at him. “Follow the doctor's orders and take it!”

“You're never too sick or tired to yell at me,” Robbie complained, getting up to find the brown bottle with his antibiotics. 

“Because you’re never too sick to be stubborn as hell.”

Robbie wordlessly took his pills then turned on the ceiling fan, and came back to bed. “Anything else?”

“Just get back here,” Daisy muttered making room for him. 

He obeyed, holding her tight, as she cuddled on him. 

“Why are you fully clothed?” she asked, feeling the heat radiate off him. 

“I wasn't sure what you'd want.” Robbie faltered.

“Sucks to be you, then.” Daisy held him tighter. “Burn up for all I care. It'll just be a source of heat.”

“Never too tired to talk trash, huh?” He stripped down to his boxers, how he normally slept at home and mulled over what he could possibly say.

“I want us to be together but we have things to work out,” he finally spoke up. “But we can talk about it tomorrow.”

Daisy raised her head. “You bring that up, then expect me to wait until the morning? Let's talk about it now.” 

“Dais, I’m tired. You're tired. We’re both upset. Let's just wait? Please?” 

“Pussy.” Daisy muttered. 

Robbie counted to ten. Then to twenty. “I swear you push my buttons on purpose.” 

“You brought it up first! Why not explain your _I'm too good for you_ bullshit.” 

“It’s not bullshit.” Robbie gritted his teeth. “And you need to rest.”

“And you need to stop with this martyr complex.” 

“Me with a martyr complex?” Robbie was incredulous. _“Me?”_

“Yes.” Daisy said triumphantly. “ _You._ You think you can decide what's best for everyone.”

“Daisy, I _love_ you,” Robbie sat up, throwing the covers off. “Of course I want what's best for you!” 

“Even if it means you're not with me?” Daisy hoisted herself up painfully. 

Robbie exhaled. “Yes. Because I love you.”

“That's bullshit,” Daisy bit out. “If you love me you'd fight for what we have. Not wimp out like a little bitch.” 

Robbie recoiled at her words, and Ghost Rider stirred. 

**She's right.**

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Robbie held his head. “Do you want me to sleep on the couch?” 

Daisy reached over and flipped on the light, shielding her eyes when it came on. 

She was still hungry and crankier than usual and Robbie’s words were stoking the flames of her temper.

“Why would you ask me that?” Daisy knew she was sounding shrill. “Why do you always pull away from me and I have to keep roping you back?”

“Pull away? _Rope_ me back?” Robbie threw his hands up.

“It's exhausting chasing after you,” Daisy was suddenly tired. “If you want to sleep on the damn couch, go. You don’t need my permission.”

Robbie stared as she dismissed him, flipping off the light switch and retreating under the covers.

They fell silent, listening to the hum of the fan and each other's breathing.

“But we don't sleep well unless we're holding each other,” Robbie reminded her softly in the darkness.

“Then why the _fuck_ would you ask such a dumbass question?” Daisy bellowed.

“I'm just trying to think about you and all I'm getting is shit for it.” Robbie raised his voice. “And you didn't _chase_ after me. I'm not some lost pet you had to retrieve.”

“You're not thinking about me.” Daisy replied bitterly. “You're just thinking about yourself.” 

“I'm done arguing with you,” Robbie's voice was low again. “Where do you want me to sleep?” 

Daisy didn't answer.

Emotions were tangling and choking her, she wanted to fight with Robbie, to yell and shout, to push him to see if he'd leave.To show him the ugliness she buried because no one would love her if they saw it, the anger she wanted to wield as a weapon.

She didn’t quite catch what he mumbled under his breath, but it probably wasn’t good because the mattress dipped as he left the bed.

 _He doesn't even need a real argument to leave me._ she sniffled. _He practically showed himself to the couch._

__

__

But he wasn’t going to sleep, as she heard rustling noises and the flip of his car keys. The door slammed, and he was gone.

She listened to the sounds of her loneliness, it was a steady ticking clock, the hum of the AC unit, crashing waves.

Waves? 

She sat up, cocking her head, and then she creakily got out of bed. Her knees buckled, but she caught herself at the end table. 

Groaning, she switched the light on, and hobbled to the wide French door in the suite, and opening it, she discovered a balcony overlooking the beach.

“Beautiful,” she breathed. 

The night sky and brightly scattered stars stretched as far as she could look and she stepped outside, mesmerized.

The moonlight cast a soft glow as the waves rushed towards the shore and watching it was as soothing as hearing them.

She was like the waves sometimes, crashing forward, ebbing and flowing towards safety and security. It would always be close, and she’d even touch it sometimes, but all too soon, it would be out of her reach. Other times she’d be the shore, getting mercilessly beat upon, again and again, the short reprieves only delaying the inevitable batterings.

She’d come to expect it.

She didn’t know exactly when the tears started, or when she sat down on the cold concrete, or how long she was in the dark, crying and shivering.

All she remembered afterward were arms embracing her, stroking and soothing her. 

It was Robbie, again. He’d come back. Again. 

“I don’t want to go back inside,” she gulped.

“Be right back,” he promised.

She missed his warmth when he got up, but he returned with pillows and two thick blankets, wrapping one around her, and the second one around them both.

“Why did you leave?” she asked as she snuggled into him.

“Had to move the car so it wouldn’t get towed.” he replied.

“Next time tell me where you’re going.”

Robbie closed his eyes and listened to the waves. “I will, I promise.”

“And let me know you’re coming back. I thought you left me.”

Robbie thought of all the possible answers. That he’d never just leave her with no ride, they were states away from home. That he loved her. That he always came back for her.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he murmured instead. “I’ll tell you next time.”

They stayed wrapped up with each other, being lulled by the sound of the sea. 

“Can we sleep out here?” Daisy asked, laying her head on Robbie’s chest.

Robbie kissed her hair. “How about we sleep with the balcony door open.” He wasn’t going to sleep on concrete if he didn’t have to.

“Can you push the bed closer to the open door?” 

“Done.” He helped her up, and they went back in together, holding hands. 

The mahogany bed was heavy, but Robbie insisted he move it without using the Rider. Daisy ended quaking it towards the open balcony.

“What? You were taking too long and I’m tired.” She flopped on the bed, taking the side that allowed her to see the night sky and sea. ‘It’s so peaceful. Reminds me of Afterlife.”

 _Afterlife?_

Robbie hadn’t heard of it, but there was a hollow sound in Daisy’s voice. He followed her into bed and gathered her in his arms. “Tell me about Afterlife.”

She nestled into him. “Have you ever had acupuncture before? Nevermind." He was stroking her hair now, and she closed her eyes. "It's where I first met Lincoln. And my mom.”

They stayed up all night, talking and sharing, while the waves crashed in the distance and until the morning sun chased away the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block can be a hell of a thing! I tried to not end on a cliffhanger :) Feedback welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful beta @marvelthingmarvel, you are so kind, thank you for your time and support. It means more than you know, and I appreciate you.
> 
> I love talking about Robbie and Daisy! Comments, kudos, and feedback are welcome!


End file.
